De color de Luna
by Cadmiel
Summary: "Ella era luna y yo era el sol", entonces, ¿Cuándo se junta el Sol y la luna? [...] Cuando mires al cielo y veas que el Sol cubre la Luna, es porque se acuesta sobre ella y comienzan a amarse. Es a ese acto de amor al que se le dio el nombre de eclipse.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

**Advertencias:** Contenido violento, Oc, posible Lemon, spoilers del manga, U/A.

_1345 palabras_

* * *

><p><strong>DE COLOR DE LUNA<strong>

PRIMER ACTO

**Sol y Luna**

"Hay tres cosas que no pasan mucho tiempo ocultas: El sol, la luna y la verdad".

Buda Gautama

Ella era luna y yo era el sol, quizá debí haberme dado cuenta de eso antes, pues era esa dualidad la que nos atraía.

La conocí una noche de invierno, tenía siete años y ella los estaba cumpliendo, era la heredera del clan Hyuga, yo era heredero del clan Uzumaki así que estar ahí no era coincidencia, pero si un acto del destino, o al menos hoy lo veo así. Por aquellos días era un niño malcriado y escandaloso que prácticamente fue obligado a ir a aquella fiesta que más que otra casa se me antojaba aburrida. Según los consejeros, el clan necesitaba ampliar sus fronteras y sus relaciones con los demás clanes, y veían en esa fiesta una buena oportunidad. Creían que si yo lograba entablar una "relación" con la heredera del clan Hyuga, no importando de qué naturaleza, se ganarían la confianza del dicho clan, claro, mi padrastro quería que yo me prometiera en matrimonio con esa niña para así tener un lazo fuerte con el clan.

Trataba —por todos los medios— de comprender eso, pero yo no quería que un par de vejestorios, que me miraban con desprecio, y un hombre que no era mi verdadero padre decidieran mi destino, por ello me encerré en mi habitación, dispuesto a no salir de ahí, al menos hasta que terminara la fiesta. No me daba cuenta que mis acciones no me perjudicaban a mí, sino a mamá quien siempre tenía que doblar las manos para remediar los líos en que los que siempre me metía. Esa ocasión intentó hacerme salir por todas las formas posibles, fue amable al principio y poco a poco, mientras pasaban las horas, sus amenazas incrementaron, pero esa vez estaba dispuesto a llegar a las últimas consecuencias.

Contrario a todas las veces en que mis travesuras habían afectado al clan y en las que mi padrastro nunca había interferido, ese día, sin ninguna especie de tacto, abrió la puerta de mi cuarto y me saco de la habitación. No dijo ni una sola palabra, pero bastó con su mirada para entender que no solo estaba molesto, sino que había llegado al límite de su paciencia.

—Eres el heredero del Clan —me dijo con voz sumamente seria y que sin embargo denotaba gran hostilidad— Te guste o no debes asistir a esta clase de eventos.

Agache la cabeza y asentí, no odiaba a mi padrastro pero tampoco le tenía un profundo respeto, solo me daba igual. Mamá llegó hasta mí y me dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, dispuesto a reclamarle levanté la cabeza, más al ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas todo rastro de furia se fue. Con un movimiento rápido se secó las lágrimas y me guío hasta mi habitación donde me preparó para la fiesta, ninguno de los dos habló mientras me ajustaba el yukata, ella permanecía imperturbable y yo, bueno, solo quería que todo eso terminara rápido. Cuando concluyó de ajustar mi ropa me tomó por los hombros y me miró directamente a los ojos, de alguna forma su mirada era inquietante, aun así, en ningún momento despegue mi mirada de la suya.

—Tal vez ahora no lo entiendas —Nunca sentí que le haya costado trabajo hablar hasta que pronuncio esas palabras—, pero como heredero del clan debes protegerlo y procurar su bienestar por encima de todo, incluso por encima de ti mismo.

Recuerdo, con gran claridad, la calidez de sus labios al rosar mi frente y la sonrisa fingida que puso luego de aquel gesto de amor. Pensé que tal vez por eso yo no podía conocer a mi verdadero padre, el clan debía aborrecerlo. Desde aquel momento sus palabras significaron algo para mí y me dieron una nueva responsabilidad, no quería tomarla pero sabía que no tenía opción, ese era mi destino.

Mi clan era reconocido por dos importantes características; las técnicas de sellado y su abundante cabello de color rojo, no había Uzumaki que no se enorgulleciera de aquello, aquel que no poseyera alguna de esas características era visto como una aberración. Yo no gozaba de ninguna de esas características, era muy malo para sellar, y mi cabello era de un rubio intenso que destacaba por pararse en puntas rebeldes. Decir que el clan me despreciaba era poco, a veces creía que los consejeros hacían conspiraciones para matarme, no era paranoia, lo intentaron en un par de ocasiones, en todas ellas mamá me defendió. Los demás clanes apreciaban a los Uzumaki por tan peculiares características y por ende, en la fiesta, cuando nos veían pasar, murmuraban acerca del líder, su esposa y su hijo rubio. No me preocupaba lo que pudieran decir de mí, lo que me molestaba de sus habladurías era la acusación implícita, esa donde tachaban a mamá como una mujer cualquiera.

En se momento quise gritar y patear a todos los que cuchicheaban, pero mi padrastro fue claro en eso de hacer buenas relaciones así que me vi forzado a comportarme. La fiesta resulto ser más aburrida de lo que había imaginado, pues pese a que festejaba el séptimo cumpleaños de una niña, los adultos aprovechaban para conversar sobre política, negocios y otras cosas que en ese momento no me interesaban. Había niños de mi edad, claro, pero eran presentados a los otros clanes, todos iban con los mismos planes que tenía mi padrastro para mí.

Después de tantos saludos y después de intentar memorizar un montón de nombres, por fin nos sentamos en la mesa asignada para el clan, al primer descuido de mis padres, me escabullí hasta el jardín trasero de la mansión Hyuga, donde el bullicio de la fiesta se perdía casi por completo reemplazado por el canto de las cigarras. Así, entre las hierbas y a la luz de la luna pude observar a la festejada. Hinata Hyuga era una niña realmente hermosa, al menos fue la primera impresión que me dio. Su kimono la hacía lucir como una autentica heredera pero al mismo tiempo parecía una niña ansiosa de ser reconocida como tal.

Su cabello corto reflejaba la luz de la luna, logrando distinguir un par de mechones azulados, su piel era blanca y sedosa, pero lo que más me llamó la atención fueron sus ojos color de luna. Me quede de pie ahí, observándola en completo mutismo y sin poder mover un solo musculo, me deleite no solo con la vista que tenia de ella, sus manos estaban entrelazadas a la altura de su pecho y sus ojos atendían a la luna. Su canto también me atrapo, pues entonaba una canción de cuna, esa que mamá siempre me cantaba antes de ir a dormir. Una vez recuperado del asombro, caminé intentando verla más de cerca, hasta ese momento solo la había visto de perfil, sin embargo, tropecé y caí en un rosal, fue mi grito el que la obligo a buscar mi mirada. Por primera vez se encontraron nuestras miradas, quizá desde ese momento supimos que estábamos condenados, no lo sé, solo supe que por ella sería capaz de ir al mismo infierno.

Tal vez ella sintió lo mismo, o quizá solo fue un acto reflejo, pero representó muy bien su papel, pues al igual que la luna se esconde cuando sale el sol, ella huyó de ahí rompiendo la conexión de nuestras miradas. No volví a verla hasta muchos años después, cuando los dos éramos lo suficientemente mayores para entender la conexión que teníamos, aunque debo admitir que su recuerdo inundo muchos de mis sueños, cuando me despertaba solo tenía la certeza de querer ver la luna, por ello abría la ventana de mi habitación y me quedaba hasta el amanecer a contemplar la luna, quien parecía coquetear conmigo. Aquella costumbre se hizo frecuente en los años que le siguieron al ataque que sufrió mi clan. Pasaba más tiempo contemplado la luna que durmiendo, claro que cuando ella volvió a aparecer en mi vida aquella costumbre fue disminuyendo, pero eso de dormir con regularidad no cambio sino hasta muchos tiempo después cundo la tormenta empezó a aplacarse y le siguieron los días soleados.

* * *

><p>¡Gracias por leer!<p>

~Bye, bye


End file.
